


A Work of Art

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Wingman Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Ten X Rose AUWhen John agreed to pose naked for an art class, he had no idea his neighbour Rose Tyler would be there.





	A Work of Art

Of all the ideas Jack had, this wasn't one he was particularly fond of.

 

“It's a good way to make extra money, John. I do it. Plus, think about the women you can pick up” he added, with a smirk upon his face. .  

 

But, he concluded, Jack was right. Not of picking up women, but for the extra cash. He wasn't able to make next month's rent otherwise.

 

This is how John McCrimmon found himself on a cold Thursday night, naked in front of a dozen women.

 

Including his next door neighbour, the one woman he actually had a crush on. The blonde haired Rose Tyler, who was currently gaping at his bare form. She hadn't noticed him before, as he awkwardly disrobed. But, as their teacher told the class to start, Rose nearly dropped her paintbrush in shock.

 

He could feel his ears burning in embarrassment. And could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

 

Standing there alone , in front of a class full of women, he felt vulnerable.

 

It didn't help when he overheard the appreciative sighs.

 

So John did what he always done when he was confronted. He covered up his feelings with humour.

 

He flashed a grin and flexed his biceps.

 

“So then ladies. Do you think I could model for Michelangelo? Am I a good substitute for the Statue of David?” He quipped.

 

A delighted little giggle escaped his mouth when he saw Rose mouth “Yes, indeed” before focusing her eyes back on her canvas.

 

During the next hour, John couldn't keep his eyes off Rose Tyler.

 

And Rose certainly had no choice to keep hers off John McCrimmon.

 

When the class was over, John asked nervously if he could see her painting of him. 

 

Rose blushed, but agreed with a tongue- touched grin.

* * *

 

A month later, the painting is hanging proudly in their shared bedroom.

 

Jack takes credit for John and Rose getting together. 

 

After all, he is the one who suggested to John that he should pose for the class. 

 

And, he's also the one who suggested to Rose that she should attend it. 


End file.
